


"Princess" and The "Frog"

by wlwow



Category: Gnomeo and Juliet (2011)
Genre: F/F, Female Reader, One Shot, POV Second Person, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwow/pseuds/wlwow
Summary: happy birthday this was going to be longer but i could not put myself through visualizing another second of this
Relationships: Nanette (Gnomeo and Juliet)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	"Princess" and The "Frog"

The sun shone lightly on the calm neighborhood, crisp spring air all around you. Getting onto your bike, you get ready for a trip around the neighborhood, to see the scenery. In other towns you've lived in, the only time you would take a leisurely tour through the town to see the houses would be around Christmas. This neighborhood was unique, something very special--this little oasis was full of neighbors with beautiful, flourishing gardens, and there's no better day than today to check them all out.

You moved in just before spring, so you haven't got a good look at them all yet. You've become good friends with the neighbors in a short time, though. Good enough, at least, that they said you can check out their gardens personally at any time, and even gave you keys to the backyard fences. Quite generous and trusting people, you thought to yourself, as you biked by dew-sprinkled apple trees beginning to bear fruit. It was a while past noon, the sun not quite setting yet as the sky was an easy, calm blue.

You made your way to the red and blue joint houses, stopping your bike to crane your neck upwards at the overgrown greenhouse. It seemed inviting, despite how messy it looked, but you didn't have any bug spray or long pants to combat all the thorns, so you decided to explore that when you’re more prepared. Unlocking the simple fence to the blue backyard, you stepped lightly, as to not disturb any of the yard decorations, looking at everything carefully, pulling out a weed here and there.

Truth is, your neighbors only agreed to let you have the garden keys if you promised to tidy a bit whenever you happened to visit. You wanted to get into the gardens for a completely different reason, though. You swore you heard the garden decor talking one day, and when you snuck up, you were certain you saw a garden gnome move and snap into place. There was something off about these gardens...and you could feel it, somehow. 

Crouching down in the clovers, you toyed with the lawn flamingo, straightening it out. Sighing, you look out into the garden as a whole. Too bad you don't have a green thumb, you'd love to grow something like this. You can't even keep a cactus alive, let alone something on this scale...But it's a nice fantasy. Scanning the garden, you keep an eye out for any movement as you try to ingrain each little decoration into your memory before you head to the opposite side...Just in case.

The red side was slightly different, yet, somehow felt equal to the blue side. It was as if everything was balanced, for every set of stone bunnies on the blue side, there was a small deer decoration on the red side. It was a nice balance, a cute little feng shui. There was something different on this side, though. A small pond with a little waterfall and a frog decoration spitting out water. Something about it made you feel uneasy, like it was looking at you. You know it's not alive, yet something about it puts you on edge as you poke it cautiously...

Nothing happens, the frog stays firmly in place. You exhale a breath you didn't know you were holding. "Tch, of course it's not real, I knew that." You reassure yourself mentally as you turn around to pull a few dandelions out of the cracks near the bricks. The sky begins to paint itself with shades of orange and pink as the sun sets lower. You didn't want to leave yet, but also didn't want to hear anything from your neighbors. This is the calmest you've felt in a while, something about the air here really relaxes you. Having to deal with your neighbors arguing with one another and dragging you into it wasn't exactly part of your schedule.

Your eyes drift back over to the greenhouse as you shrug, locking up the adjacent backyards as you hear your neighbors pull in at the same time. It's a bit eerie how they always seem to do the same thing, at the same time, in their opposite ways... Is what you begin thinking as you push your bike into a bush growing into the greenhouse. Pushing through the vines, you crawl through the door into the glass building, illuminated by the colorful sunset.

“Ah...” You sigh, taking your bike helmet off and setting it to the side as you look up at the vines growing all around you. From outside, it seems like this old greenhouse wouldn’t be the best place to hang out, but on the inside, it was quite spacious, with very little overgrowth throughout the area. The vines were mostly on the outside walls, and the ones that were inside were firmly against the walls as well.

At the very top of the building was a single, blooming flower. Out of your reach, of course, but you thought it better to let it grow than pick it anyway. Taking off your jacket and laying it on the floor, you lay back with your arms under your head contentedly, the sounds of nature around you. It’s like you don’t have any duties, no work, school, no current events... just the soft light of the greenhouse as it becomes dimmer and dimmer, drifting off into just a little nap...

* * *

You hear rustling and clinking that shakes you from your nap. Cracking your eyes open, it's much darker than before, moonlight illuminating the leaves with a bluish hue. You rub your eyes and seek out the source of the noise, looking up as you spy movement above you. No way is this real...Two garden gnomes, a blue and a red, look like they're fighting over that flower you spotted earlier. You scoot closer to the wall silently, watching from behind the leaves as they argue with one another playfully. Arguing..? You can hear them speaking, you can understand them...There's no way this isn't a dream, or some weird plant-induced poison hallucination thing...

The gnomes clink down the roof of the greenhouse out of your sight as you rub your head and pull your jacket on, sneaking out of the greenhouse to try to catch up with at least one of them. Crawling out of the greenhouse quickly, you hide behind a wall to the red side's garden. A girl gnome ran into the red yard, splashing her face with water from the fountain. The water-spitting frog, too, was alive now. The whole garden was awake with magic and life.

You watched as they talked with one another and walked around, not really listening to their conversation as your mind wandered and wandered. Something about how realistic the frog looked, especially, caught your eye. Without thinking, you subconsciously reached out, slowly, slowly, your fingertips barely escaping the leaves... Without thinking, just when the frog got close enough, you snapped out your hand like an animal catching its prey, snatching the frog before you could even realize what was going on and running toward your bike. The red gnome, who had had her back turned at the time, monolouging to the frog, doesn't notice until you're gone.

You pant as you have your back against the brick wall, looking around the corner as if they'd followed you. Of course they hadn't--they're the ones who are scared of _you,_ after all. Looking down into your hand and opening it, the frog statue was once again completely stiff--but there was no debating what you saw, right? You can still hear the faint chatter from the gnomes from here. You shook the frog a little, inspecting it. It's definitely in a different pose than when you had seen it originally, at least.

"Hey." You whispered, holding the toy with both hands. "I know you're alive. I'm not gonna hurt you. I'll put you back if you just move." You're...negotiating with a garden decoration. And, obviously, it isn't responding. 

"Alright..." you stuff the frog into the inner pocket in your jacket and zip it up, putting on your helmet and getting onto your bike. "Suit yourself."

Once home, you park your bike and unlock your door, hanging up your coat and bringing the frog toy into your room, setting it on your desk and picking up your Nintendo Switch to play some Animal Crossing. The frog sits beside the switch as you have it set on the desk, in full view of both of you (assuming the toy is really alive, and can see it). You play for a little while, gathering, crafting, hitting one of your villagers (Jambette, specifically) with a bug net. You rub your eyes, remembering it's still pretty late, and save before shutting off your switch.

"Well..." You stretch and look at the frog. "Maybe I was just seeing things. I'll get some sleep." Changing into your pajamas and crawling into bed, you peek once more at the frog statue, and out of the corner of your eye, you swear it glanced at you. Shaking your head, you click your lamp off and lay down, your body quickly feeling light as you get some rest...

* * *

You wake up with a sharp gasp, having had a weird dream that you can't quite remember. Good thing, though, since you should be getting up around now and you'd forgotten to set your alarm on your phone. Checking the time on it, it's 8:52 AM, and you have some online classes to do this morning. You groan, sliding out of bed and rubbing your eyes. Leaving the room groggily, you absentmindedly grab your switch with one hand and trudge your way out of the room in search of some coffee and breakfast. You spam the A button with one hand while you open the fridge with the other, pulling out the egg carton and a few other things.

The gears in your head turn a bit as you squint, thinking. Oh shit, the frog! Your slippers tap as you look through the door frame to your room, and the frog isn't there. You set your switch down, looking under the bed, behind the dresser, everywhere. At least you know that it moved... Unless literally none of that stuff happened yesterday, and you didn't even have the frog at all... You groan and rub your head, swapping your switch for your laptop so you can get a head start on some of your schoolwork.

Leaving the laptop open in a call with your class, you cook yourself a nice omelet as the morning light comes in through your kitchen window. It was honestly kind of peaceful, and it helped you clear your head from all the stuff from last night. You take sips of coffee here and there, hearing others join the video call and a couple classmates joke about wanting some breakfast too, making you chuckle and turn your laptop camera away from yourself. You cut up the omelet and place half of it onto the plate, along with a few strips of bacon and a handful of raspberries. You leave the other half of the omelet on the counter, in case you decide you're still hungry when you're done.

Bringing the laptop and the food over to the couch, you place both on the small coffee table and grab your notebook from that same table. A while into class, you hear clattering, and take out an earbud...But it stops when you do. Must be someone in the video call. A few minutes later, you hear it again, along with water splashing. You furrow your brow, taking out the earbud again, this time leaving it out. Again, you hear the same noise. It's coming from the house. You don't remember turning on the dishwasher, but that's what it sounds like, with the plate and the water...

Your class ends a few minutes later and you shut your laptop, getting up and bringing your plate and mug into the kitchen, when you almost drop both of them. On the counter, with its back turned to you, the garden frog was eating the omelet off of the plate, clinking plastic fingers onto it as it sprays water onto each bite before eating it contentedly. 

"Um... Hello...?" You ask it as it freezes in its tracks, slowly turning around to face you. "I caught you moving, it already happened, so don't freak out now..." You approach slowly, setting your dishes in the sink. The frog slowly took another bite of the eggs, acting like if it moved slowly enough you couldn't see it. You giggle a bit. "So you're just hungry, huh? That's fine, go on and eat, then we can talk." You sit on the counter and swing your feet, waiting for the frog to finish. 

"So..." You start when it finishes eating, awkwardly trying to think of something. "Can you talk too? Or only the gnomes?" 

The frog stands up on two legs, stretching and jumping down into the sink. "Aye, N' am a pure nick wittit too. Gizza haun, will ye? Turn ouwn th' water fer me right quick." It points a finger at the handle on the tap. 

You're taken completely aback at it's... or rather, _Her_ , very thick Scottish accent as you flinch before you stutter out an "Oh, uh, okay..", turning the tap on. Her voice was surpisingly loud for her size and you pinched yourself, completely in disbelief as she happily re-hydrated herself, basking in the water like a real frog. She didn't have a tongue, though, you noticed as she opened her mouth and her "tongue" was a water spout. 

"So... you guys have to eat? Aren't you magic or something?" Only one of the million questions running through your mind. 

"Aye, we canny die a' starvin' , it's right brilliant though, int it?" She spits up water as she talks, making it even harder to understand her.

"Right.." You shut the water off and put the dishes in the dishwasher, sliding off of the counter. For some reason, you find it difficult making eye contact with her. It's not that she creeps you out or anything... She just makes you feel... weird. You can't put your finger on the feeling. You watch, lost in your thoughts, as she struggles to climb out of the sink. She snaps you out of your thoughts quickly with her voice. 

"I'm fair puckled n' drookit, geeza haun, will ye?" She lifts up her hand for you to help her out of the sink. You have no idea what she's saying. She might not be speaking English after all. 

"Do all the garden decorations talk like this...?" You ask, holding her in your hand, now that she's moving, it feels odd. 

"Naw. Blokes are all right sassenach, aren't they?" She stretches, tiring of your questions, laying in your hand with her arms behind her head.

"Aren't you gonna struggle or something? Don't you wanna get back home?" You hold her closer to your face, inspecting her as she stands up, far too close to your face for comfort, inspecting you.

"Mmm.." She thinks. "Ah umnae. 'ts quite comfy n' yer hoose. N' am pure done in. Plus, yer pure barry, aren't ye?" She smiles at you and you get a weird feeling again. You still have no idea what she's talking about.

"Sorry, I don't really understand..." The way she's looking at you is turning you red and making you nervous, for some reason. This is weird, right? You must be sick, and have a fever... There's no way this is really happening..?

She laughs a watery laugh. "Yer aff her hied, aren't ye? Surely ye know why am stayin' hier?" You shake your head. Why would she want to stay with the person who basically kidnapped her less than a day ago? "Yer mad riddy." She says, pointing to your blush and getting closer to your face. 

"Um... is this one of those fairytale things?" You say quietly and carefully, she's standing way too close to your face to talk normally. What the hell is happening right now? Why is a magic lawn decoration flirting with you? ...And why don't you mind?

"Mmm, ye tell me." She puts her froggy hands on either side of your head and leans in, her oddly human-like lips pushing into yours quite suddenly. You hate to admit it...but you don't mind, not at all, as your eyes flutter shut. You feel sparks shoot throughout your body, quite literally, as light surrounds you and you open your eyes, only to see nothing but magic swirling around the two of you. For just a few moments, you feel as if you are on cloud nine...

When the moment ends, you pull away to breathe, and she suddenly seems much bigger than before... definitely the same size as you, at least, maybe bigger. The world around you two seems to disappear, as all you can seem to focus on is her eyes. "I...don't even know your name..." You whisper, only for her to interrupt by shushing you and coming closer. "Nanette." She says with a smile, her accent perfectly highlighting her name. "Nanette..." You repeat, the words falling off of your tongue like you were always meant to say it.

She runs her hand down the side of your face, her other arm snaking around your hips to hold you closer to her. You find it hard to stand, your legs feeling like jelly, still nervous, your whole body feels drenched with sweat...But still, you can't possibly take your mind off of Nanette, right in front of you, smiling sweetly at you and running her hand across your face. "Whit's fur ye'll no go by ye..." She mumbles, holding you up as your legs can't possibly hold you up. 

You nervously smile a little. "Even if I don't know what you're saying, you still have a very nice voice..." You break eye contact to look shyly to the side, not really looking at anything, more just... zoning out. She replies with a guttural laugh, your eyes locking onto her water spout in her mouth, your thoughts starting to wander again...

She shakes you a little. "Aye, lass.. yer gumption's a wee bit mince, innit?" She's trying to get you to notice the _magic_ that had really happened a few moments prior...

Still not understanding her, you let out a giggle, but all that comes out is...

**...A croak.**

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact reading this story takes 10 years off your life and writing it makes you speedrun into hell instantly


End file.
